el cerezo
by Lilith Erzebeth Snape
Summary: Shaoran muere en un accidente dejando asakura y a su hija desamparadas, pero un dia se encuentran con un señor que al final resulta... leanlo y dejen rr.


**EL CEREZO**

**En una tarde de frió invierno la pequeña Naoko miraba el árbol de su madre, que aunque era invierno era el único árbol que seguía en pie, lleno de flores y frondoso.**

¿Chiharu, cual es la historia de es árbol?

¿mama no te la contado Naoko?

No (la mira desconcertada)

bueno todo comenzó con 2 jóvenes que se amaba……

_Sakura ¿te quieres casar con migo? (arrodillándose)_

_ Claro amor mío _

_**Tomando a su gran amor en sus brazos diciéndole mil veces "TE AMO"**_

**Esos 2 jóvenes se casaron y cuando la joven estaba esperando su primer hijo Shaoran le prometió hacer un pacto, que consistiría en plantar un árbol la misma mañana que su primogénito cumpliera su 1° semana de nacido y verlo crecer como crecería su hijo.**

_ Amor mira lo que te traje_

_ ¿que es Shaoran?_

_son semillas de cerezo, para la promesa_

_gracias amor mío, el cerezo es mi árbol preferido._

**_Le da un pequeño y tierno beso, Sakura toma su bolso y se dirigen a la parte trasera de su apartamento donde plantaran esa árbol con su pequeña Rika en brazos._**

_ aquí frente a este lugar te prometo que este árbol se alimentara de nuestro amor y que mientras nuestro amor siga vivo nunca se secara._

_Shaoran, te amo mucho y estoy segura que nunca se secara este árbol._

_**Al salir del lugar Sakura no se percato del coche que pasaba y estuvo apunto de arroyarla pero Shaoran se interpuso y al que arroyaron fue a el.**_

el joven murió y la pobre y desconsolada viuda tuvo que soportar vivir con su pequeña hija, pero sin su amado esposo. (Mira el cerezo, al que se empezaban a caer las hojas poco a poco)

Y que mas hermanita

bueno se dice que la pareja que pace por ahí y observe el momento en que una hoja cae su amor acabara como el de la leyenda.

que triste hermana

si, mama me la contaba para dormir

oye hermana, te diste cuenta que la niña de la historia se llama como nuestra hermana mayor

¿si? No me había percatado

¡CHIHARU, NAOKO, MAMA LAS BUSCA!

YA BAMOS HITOMI!

¿don de estaban niñas?

fuimos al árbol de la leyenda hermana

Si me la contó, no es triste

si lo es pero ya saben que mama no quiere que se acerquen e ese árbol ya que no quiere que se le termine de caer las hojas, ya de porsi se esta quedando sin ellas.

perdón hermana

bueno ya bamonos mama esta muy preocupada

**Al entrar al apartamento**

donde estaban hijas mías, la cena ya esta servida (dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes)

estábamos afuera madre

si, queríamos salir

pero avisen, mi mama estaba muy preocupada

lo siento Rika

Pues que bueno que lo sientes Chiharu, porque tu estabas encargada de Naoko y, si le hubiera pasado algo.

Ya niñas, no paso y eso es lo importante

Si mama (dijeron las 3)

Hitomi necesito que cuides a tus hermanas mañana Rica y yo tenemos cosas que hacer y su padre vendrá mañana a verlas

si madre, como digas

bueno tengo que descansar, que duerman bien hijas mías

si mama (dijeron las 4)

**La joven se encierra en su habitación y saca de un cajón una caja de madera. La abrió y en ella había fotos de un joven de ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño y fotos de una jovencita de ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa, también de una hermosa bebe y del joven de ojos ámbar con la misma bebe en brazos. Sakura no paraba de llorar y decir lo mismo:**

porque te fuiste amor mío, ¿porque?

**También tenia 5 pétalos de aquel árbol de cerezos que aun con los años seguían intactos.Pero al asomarse por la ventana vio su hermoso Cerezo ya sin hojas y sintió un enorme vacío dentro de si.**

**A la mañana siguiente salio lo mas temprano con hija Rika al mercado cuando…**

hija, ten cuidado que no se te caigan las bolsas

si madre (sonríe)

**Pero Rika no se percato de que por ir cuidando las bolsas del mercado se le cayó su bolsa de mano y todo lo que contenía se regó por la banqueta.**

**Un hombre iba pasando y le ayudo a guardar sus cosas y….**

muchísimas gracias señor

no importa pequeña

bueno ya me tengo que ir

si pequeña

**Sakura voltea para ver lo sucedido y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el hombre que ayudaba a Rika era tan parecido a su amor perdido, pero no le hizo mucho caso, pero…**

pequeña se te cayó esta foto

**Al ver la foto sintió un leve cansancio y cayo al suelo**

**Sakura al ver lo que pasaba fue a ayudarle a levantarse y…**

esta bien señor

si lo siento es que a de ser por que no e desayunado

nosotras tampoco así que, deseas desayunar con nosotras

pues, si, muchas gracias

**En la cafetería…**

oiga, esa foto de quien era, si se puede saber

claro (sonríe) es mi hija Rika de bebé

OH

usted no es de aquí ¿verdad?

no, bueno por mi trabajo viajo mucho

y en donde ha estado (con una sonrisa de niña impaciente)

pues e viajado e francia, Inglaterra, españa y algunos lugares de América, pero yo vivo en Hon-kong

**Estas últimas palabras a Sakura le hicieron recordar tantas cosas.**

tiene esposa

no-no vivo con mis padres, bueno eso creo

por que dice eso señor,

Mi nombre es Phil Hamasaki

El mío es Sakura

significa cerezo verdad

Si (sonríe)

bueno porque decía eso joven Hamasaki

por favor dígame Phil

esta bien Phil

bueno es que aproximadamente 12 años tuve un accidente y desperté en un hospital de aquí, en tomoeda y esos señores me dijeron que eran mis padres, pero yo recordaba a otra mujer muy distinta y cargaba a un bebe, mi madre me dijo que yo era adoptado y tal ves esa mujer era mi verdadera madre.

wao (y lo mira con aquellos ojos desorbitados de niña impresionada)

si a veces no me acuerdo ni lo que desayune (ríe)

y tu Sakura tienes esposo

no murió cuando Rika tenía 1 semana de nacida

a entonces no tienes más hijas

bueno tengo 3 más, pero no son hijas del mismo padre, me volvía a casar y al nacer mi hija mas chiquita me divorcie, resulto todo un patán.

Ho lo siento

no importa

bueno me tengo que ir, deje a mis otras niñas en casa

bueno, este, mañana querrás ir a mi casa a desayunar, esque no encuentro otra manera de agradecerte

mmm, pues no tienes que agradecerme nada, pero, esta bien acepto.

**En su cuarto saco su caja de madera para observar a su esposo y único amor, otra ves, pero no se le salía de la cabeza a Phil, ya que era idéntico a Shaoran...**

podrá ser el Shaoran

pero no, el esta muerto, bueno, se supone

---------------flash back--------------------

**Sakura se despertaba en el hospital con su hija a su lado.**

Rika, ¿donde esta Rika?

no se preocupe señora su hija esta bien

y mi esposo donde esta Shaoran.

lo lamento mucho señora, pero su esposo falleció

QUE! (Llora)

si lo lamento de verdad

--------------fin del flash back--------------

yo nunca vi su cuerpo, nunca lo vi muerto.

**Sakura se asomo al cerezo, pero cuando lo vio, ya no era más que un palo sin vida ni flores. Su amor ya había muerto.**

**Al otro día se dirigió a la casa de Phil y en el desayuno…**

estas seguro que nunca te casaste

no, no que yo recuerde

OK lo siento, es que no me imagino que un hombre como tu no te hayas casado

bueno cuando me encontraron traía un pequeño anillo que decía "i love" con un pequeño corazón partido a la mitad.

**Sakura no se pudo contener y salio corriendo**

**Al llegar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto y rápido saco su caja de madera donde saco un anillo que decía "for ever", Sakura no paraba de llorar y saco los 5 pétalos, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no eran mas que polvo, eso pétalos ya no existían, salto de la cama a ver su cerezo, pero ho sorpresa el cerezo estaba otra ves lleno de flores, como antes, como en aquellas ocasiones de amor y felicidad. **

**Sakura no se lo podía explicar a si que salio corriendo con Phil para comprobar lo que desde que lo conoció sospechaba. **

Sakura que haces aquí

lo siento, pero no podía seguir así

A que te refieres Sakura

Mira esto (le enseña el anillo)

no, no puede ser

este anillo me le dio mi esposo antes del accidente, Shaoran

**Al oír este nombre Phil casi se va despaldas y se empezó a sentir mal, tenia recuerdos vagos de un hombre de ojos color ámbar y un bebe**

**Sakura le dio un tierno beso, no sin antes decir**

Yo se que tu eres Shaoran

**Shaoran, con ese beso se paralizo, en su mente pasaban tantas cosas, su boda, el nacimiento de Rika, cuando le propuso matrimonio a Sakura y… el accidente.**

**Al separarse Shaoran no paraba de decir…**

mi Sakura, mí querida Sakura, como me pude olvidar de ti

no te preocupes, amor mío, yo sabia que algún día mi amor volvería a brillar, y lo he conseguido (lo besa)

**Suena el timbre.**

debe de ser Rika, le dije que estaría aquí.

yo abro.

mama, ya llego el padre de mis hermanas.

si hija, ya voy

hola Phil

hola pequeña

esta bien ya vamonos hija

adiós phil

Adiós pequeña

**Rika se percato de que Phil la miraba con ojos muy raros pero no le hizo mucho caso, mientras Shaoran la miraba con ojos de "ella es mi hija, que grande estas hija mía"**

**En la casa el padre de las niñas se llevo a todos menos a Rika ya que decía que ella no era su hija y que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ella, Sakura le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella, y en su cuarto le explico todo sobre Shaoran y lo ocurrido… **

no lo puedo creer, eso explica su mirada (dijo en susurros)

que mirada

la de el, cuando me vio.

**Así pasó el tiempo y el cerezo estaba más hermoso que nunca, había crecido tanto que ya llegaba a la ventana del departamento. Y gracias al cielo nada se interpuso estas ves con ele amor de los 2. Chiharu, Naoko y Hitomi lo consideraban su padre y el las consideraba sus hijas y para Sakura nada podía ser mejor. XD**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

así que esa es nuestra historia hermana

si, es la historia de nuestros abuelos, la nuestras y la del cerezo

FIN


End file.
